iLose You
by Lionheart316
Summary: Something really bad happens to Freddie. How do those closest to him cope with it?


**Disclaimer: All iCarly characters belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon**

_Flashback..._

_"And were clear." Freddie said as he put his camera down on the tech cart while his two girl co-hosts high fived each other after another entertaining webcast._

_"Hey Freddie, Sam and I are going to the mall for a couple hours, can you take care of cleaning the stuff for us?, Carly asked of him._

_"Yeah, don't worry about it, I gotta take of some stuff on the laptop anyway, you ladies have fun." Freddie said._

_Sam walked over to Freddie and punched him in the arm which elicited a response from him, "Owwwwwww.." as he clutched the sore spot on his arm and gave her a dirty look and asked, "What was that for?"_

_Sam just shrugged and responded, "Cause I felt like it Fredweird. Anyhow, thanks for cleaning the stuff up for us."_

_Carly just shook her head and smiled at her friends' regular banter. As the girls grabbed their bags and jackets, they headed to the elevator and said their goodbyes to Freddie. In the meantime, as Freddie was fiddling with his laptop, he got a call on his cell phone from his mother who demanded that he come home immediately for his semi-daily tick bath. He left the mess from the webcast upstairs and figured he'd come back later after his bath to clean it up. He came down the stairs and saw Spencer working on a new sculpture._

_Spencer had turned around to see who was coming down the stairs and acknowledged Freddie._

_"Hey Spence, my mom wants me to come home for my tick bath. There's a mess upstairs from the webcast, I'll come back later on to clean it before Carly and Sam get back from the mall, is that cool? Freddie asked._

_"Yeah man, no worries but check this out." Freddie had walked over to Spencer who was showing him his newest sculpture. "What is it?"_

_"Dude, its a bunch of golf clubs stacked to make the tallest building ever, cool huh?" Spencer said excitedly._

_"Wow Spence, this is cool" as Freddie had looked at how tall it was._

_There was a rapid knocking on the door. Freddie knew judging from the knock that it had to be his mother wondering why he wasn't home yet. Freddie walked over to the door and opened it to see that indeed it was her. He said his goodbyes to Spencer as his mom had started talking to him already about why he wasn't home right away. Freddie was annoyed but there wasn't much he could do except let his mom talk. After his tick bath, his mom had asked if he could run over to the store to grab some milk. He of course agreed, hoping to get out of his apartment and free his mind for a bit as he had been thinking a lot lately especially of Carly. He knew deep down he would always love Carly no matter what and be there for her until the very end but also realized that she would never feel the same for him. He figured that now was the time to move on because he didn't want to revolve his life around her only if she wasn't going to do the same. There were other girls besides her who would give him the chance and so he set his mind that it was time to finally let go of his feelings of her and move on. Pushing those thoughts briefly to the side, he entered into the store and walked to the back to grab the milk and upon coming back to the register, he saw something he didn't think he would see in real life except in tv or movies. A robber shooting the clerk in the chest several times as he slumped to the floor. Freddie had stared in horror at what he had just witnessed and dropped the milk he was carrying with his hand on the floor when all of a sudden the robber turned around and suddenly shot him a couple of times. The robber who was shocked at who he just shot, realizing it was a teenager, freaked out and ran out of the store. Freddie who felt the bullets go through his body could do nothing. As the blood started coming out from his chest, he saw images of his life flashing in his mind. He then slumped to the floor and lost consciousness._

_It was about 9PM, when Carly and Sam had come back from the mall. They greeted Spencer who was working on the finishing touches of his newest sculpture._

_"Hey ladies, how was the mall?" Spencer asked._

_"It was cool, we met two guys and they asked Sam and I out to the movies next Sautrday night." Carly said excitedly._

_"Yep, this one guy had scars so I told Carls I called dibs on him" Sam said as she walked through the kitchen to raid the Shay refrigerator._

_"Oh yeah ladies, Freddie went home for his tick bath but he never came back to clean up the mess you guys left after the webcast. Could you guys clean that up please?" Spencer asked._

_"Ughhh, the next time I see that nub, I'm going to sock him super hard, he said he was going to do it." Sam said annoyed._

_Carly politely said, "Sam, you know when you hear tick bath, it automatically means that his mom called him and insists he take it right away. Anyway, sure Spence."_

_A scream from outside of the apartment all of a sudden halted the conversation. Spencer ran to the door and opened it to see Mrs. Benson with her hand to her mouth and screaming into it as two police officers tried to calm her down. As Carly and Sam ran to see what was going on and stood behind Spencer, Spencer asked one of the officers what happened._

_As the female officer was trying to calm down Mrs. Benson, the male officer stepped away from them to inform Spencer and the girls, that her son had been shot. As Spencer and the girls immediately realized the officer was referring to Freddie, all they could do was stand there in shock. Spencer had his head down, Sam just stood there in complete silence, and Carly's eyes began to tear up immediately._

**Review if you wish & thanks!**


End file.
